Soy un desastre
by ELz-Matias
Summary: -todo estará bien- le susurro a su oído, él no sabía si estarían bien pero esas palabras la habían calmado. Era lo único que necesitaba


19/08/2016

19:46:45

El reloj marca la hora exacta…

Ni un minuto más y ningún minuto menos…

19:46:46

Cada tic-tac que hace es un segundo menos de la espera pero un segundo más cerca del resultado…

19:46:47

Cada tic-tac se detiene su corazón…

19:46:48

19:46:49

19:46:50

Y ahí esta otro tic-tac tedioso, otro tic-tac que detiene su corazón, otro tic-tac que determinara su futuro y no es una estúpida exageración.

Si le hubiesen dicho hace dos meses que viviría lo que está viviendo tal vez (pero solo tal vez) hubiera actuado con más precaución…

19:46:51

Y ahí está otro maldito tic-tac…

No es que se arrepienta de nada pero si el resultado es positivo su vida cambiara por completo.

Me voy a explicar mejor y empecemos esto desde el ¿principio?...

19/08/2016

19:25

Sus pies se sentían cansados y no es de quejarse, pero después de regresar de la Universidad a la casa de su hermano caminando y después de ir de la casa de su hermano a su casa (de ella está claro) caminando y a continuación de su casa (de ella nuevamente claro) a la tienda más cercana a casi 10 cuadras, estaba cansado.

Le quedaba solo una cuadra para llegar, llevaba un bolsa de papel con el nombre de Walmart en ella, a ese punto sus pies le arrastraba, el cielo ya estaba oscuro, comenzaba a hacer frio y no solo eso unas cuanta gotas caían del cielo (prefecto ¿no?), así que se comenzó a hacer camino más rápido, pero las gotas ya eran más grandes, su playera negra y su cabello estaba empapados, (pero no podía quejarse era verano época de lluvia) justo en ese momento se arrepintió de no haber llevado chaqueta ni siquiera un suéter, pero a su favor cuando salió rumbo a la tienda el día era "genial".

19:31

Subió por las escaleras de incendios ya que no quería ser cachado, claro aunque él sabía que eso sería imposible ya que no habría nadie a su alrededor como para verlo, su hermano Cory con su familia fueron fuera de la ciudad, era viernes y cada viernes salían ya sea al cine, o a alguna feria, o a los bolos, o a cualquier otro lugar que disfrutar, por otro lado Lucas y Farkle (que aunque no eran tan amigos pero de ella sí) fueron a una convención de comics al otro lado de la ciudad, sus padres de Él estaban en Philadelphia, la madre de ella se encontraba trabajando en el turno de media noche que iniciaba a las 19:00 así que no estaba en ese momento sino que regresaría hasta el otro día, pero aun así por si las dudas.

19:32

Se encontraba ya en la ventana, la abrió y se metió en ella, dejo la bolsa (empapada y a poco de romperse) sobre el escritorio no la vio así que espero, se sacudió su cabello, no había nada que hacer con su playera así que la dejo como estaba.

19:35

Ya se encontraba sentado en la silla frente al escritorio, voltio la cabeza sobre el taburete que estaba a un costado de la cama y se dio cuenta de la hora, solo habían pasado 3 minutos así que comenzó a desesperarse, justo se iba a parar para salir a buscar cuando vio la perilla de la puerta girar, (por fin) pero su corazón comenzó a latir rápido sinónimo de que los nervios le ganaban, y entonces la puerta se abrió ante él, ella sin duda era hermosa (no es el momento), a pesar de su blusa gastada de "THE BEATLES" en ella marcada, sus converse negros, su cabellos rubio amarrado en una cola para atrás, sus jeans rotos, y con cara que asustaría a todos (no es que estuviera fea pero de tanto llorar su cara no era la mejor), era una cara que ni Riley la había visto él era el afortunado (o desafortunado si se lo preguntaban) que la vería, pero para él era hermosa y entonces se puso a analizarla mejor, en su mano tenía una botella de agua de 1.5 litros que ya contenía cerca del 5% del total, si no mal recuerda cuando la dejo en la casa para el salir a buscar lo que necesitaba, estaba nueva ósea totalmente llena.

19:36

Saco de la bolsa aun húmeda el contenido nada más que una par de yogur, una par de galletas, una paleta, un chocolate y claro una caja; para ese momento el 5% de la botella eran cenizas.

19:37

Antes de empezar, comieron cada uno sus galletas, cada uno se tomó su yogur y ella se comió el chocolate, la paleta esperaría para después, ambos no había comido en todo el día en absoluto ni siquiera en la escuela, ya que el con tanto que hacer en la universidad apenas y se acordaba de su nombre y ella ese día no tuvo dinero para comprar el almuerzo, claro que Riley, Farkle y Lucas e incluso Cory le ofrecieron comprárselo pero ella dijo un absoluto "NO" y dio las gracias marchando se de la cafetería, ella tenía tanto en que pensar

19:44:16

Era hora. Él le paso la caja que de cierta manera marcaria su futuro, ella tomo la caja entre sus manos, el trago saliva, ella se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al cuarto de baño. Sin duda el efecto del litro y medio de agua estaba haciendo efecto, tenía que orinar, y sabía que era hora.

19:44:34

El solo la observo de lejos mientras llevaba una de sus manos sobre su cabello aun húmedo. Ella tomo la perilla de la puerta que conducía al baño entre sus mano, jalo la puerta hacia ella, se introdujo en ella, cerró la puerta, tomo la caja entre sus manos la observo, cinco minutos duraría en salir el puto resultado, abrió la caja sacando el contenido, bajo sus pantalones y sus bragas, se sentó en la taza de baño de color gris. Su futuro se definiría ahora.

19:45:00

Su cuerpo temblaba por fin había vaciado el contenido liquido de su cuerpo; su piernas temblaban, tomo la prueba y la arrojo sobre el lavamanos; sus manos temblaban, se sentó sobre la taza de baño llevando ambas manos a su cabello. Esta sola y se puso a pensar en todo lo que estaba mal en su vida

¿Qué sería de ella? Sin duda su más reciente sueño de ser maestra se estaba viendo truncado, ¿Qué sería de él? Ella no iba a dejar que dejara la Universidad, ¿Qué sería de ellos?...

¿Qué sería de ella?...

¿Qué pensaría su madre? Era el único recuerdo que tiene de ella menor de los 5 años, es uno de justo un año antes de conocer a Riley, era una verano con lluvia cuando con maletas en mano, abrigos grandes, y cabello humedecido ella de 4 ½ de años y su madre de 21 años llegaron a el departamento que se estaba cayendo en pedazos, sin duda no se parecía en nada en la casa hermosa de 2 pisos en New Jersey, pero era lo que su madre podría pagar con un salario de mesera.

Recuerda que a pesar de que la sala y comedor, no tenían pintura, el primer cuarto al que entraron seria de su madre y la pintura blanca que alguna vez estuvo ahí ahora era marrón, el baño era una mierda y ni hablar de la cocina, pero cuando ambas entraron al último cuarto del departamento que quedaba por ver era perfecto, y no exagero la pintura parecía fresca, era de color lila, el techo tenía estrella fluorescente pegadas y la ventana era amplia y de perfecta vista, ¡Claro! Katy lo había hecho una semana antes cuando ella se quedó en casa de su abuela, y entonces supo lo mucho que la amaba, a pesar de que la casa era una mierda, su cuarto no lo era y así se quedó su casa casi un año mientras Katy Hart mejorar financieramente.

Todas las noches ella se sentaba en el regazo de su madre después de oírla llorar y le preguntaba "a qué hora llegaría papa" y su madre le sonreía y simplemente contestaba con un "llegara cuando tenga que llegar" (no quería decepcionar a la pequeña), ella miraba a los ojos a su madre, le decía "te amo" y le daba una abrazo, un abrazo que su madre sabía que era suficiente. Con el tiempo la pregunta de "a qué hora llegara papa" se fue desvaneciendo, entonces fue el momento en que su madre le hizo jurar con el corazón, que nunca cometería el mismo error de ella. Katy no se refería a un embarazo adolecente ella se refería a creer en algo imposible; sin duda tenía miedo de seguir el patrón de su madre, tenía miedo a ser abandonada, al final del día la manzana no cae muy lejos del árbol. Y entonces recordó cuando su madre el año pasado le compro con mucho esfuerzo y trabajo (y claro 50 dólares de Shawn) el guardapelo que tanto anhelaba, ella amaba a su madre, tenía miedo de decepcionarla.

¿Qué pensaría Farkle y Lucas? Sus mejores amigos (aunque Farkle tenía un "enamoramiento" por ella, pero por favor también lo tenía de Riley así que no cuenta) quizá a ellos no los iba a decepcionar o no causaría tal impacto como a su madre, pero ella los amaba como hermanos. Y entonces recordó cuando Farkle la defendió de un par de chicos que estaban coqueteando con ella y claro Riley, y también vino a su mente cuando Lucas la miro a los ojos y le dijo lo grandiosa que era con el arte, eran palabras sinceras y eso a ella le hacía feliz. ¿Qué sería de su amistad?, tenía miedo de cómo reaccionarían ambos ante él, tenía miedo a que le dejaran de hablar, a que la vieran como una puta, ella los amaba y ello la amaban a ella también.

¿Qué pensaría su padre? Eso le venía dando igual (no formaba parte de su vida).

19:45:00

No es que estuviera preocupado, bueno si, pero no había analizado la situación tan a profundidad hasta ese momento en el que él estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, esperando, con nadie más solo él y sus pensamiento, él se echó para atrás sobre la cama acostándose en ella, observo las estrellas pegadas en el techo y entonces se le vinieron las dudas.

¿Qué sería de Él? Sin duda podía ir a dar hasta la cárcel, ¿Qué sería de ella? Llegaría a cumplir su sueño de ser maestra; y aún más importante ¿Qué sería de ellos?

¿Qué sería de Él?...

¿Qué pensaría su padre y su madre? Él era el más pequeño de 4, y a pesar de que fue una sorpresa cuando su madre le anuncio a su padre sobre su llegada en el comedor de su casa ese fue el día en que casualmente sus dos hermanos mayores asistían al baile del colegio y su hermano Cory y en ese momento su futura cuñada Topanga fueron nombrados el rey y la reina del baile y luego surgió una muy incómoda confusión y etc.; su padre supo en ese momento que su cuarto hijo sería una bendición y ciertamente lo fue. Claro que el sabia lo mucho que lo amaban y lo amaron cuando nadie pensó que sobreviviría, y lo amaron cuando estaba en la incubadora, y lo amaron tanto que a pesar de todos los pronósticos que daba el medico acerca de que era prematuro, le costaba respirar y tenía una infección en los pulmones, ahí estaban ellos, su familia, la familia Matthews manteniendo la fe por un bebe de tan solo días de nacido; entonces recordó cuando su padre lo llevo a comprar su primera guitarra a los 8 años y cuando su madre (a pesar de que él tenía 10 años y pesaba mucho) lo llevo entre sus bazos porque se había torcido el tobillo en un partido de béisbol, el solo no quería decepcionarlos porque él también los amaba.

¿Qué pensarían sus hermanos? Como ya lo mencione él es el menor de 4 hijos,

Él no tenía el corazón de Eric que según relatos contados por sus padres, su corazón era enorme, "un día casi se casa con una chica que tenía un hijo solo porque no quería que el niño creciera sin padre" "un día confió en un hombre y le dio los 1700 dólares que debía depositar en el banco para que el pobre hombre fuese de Philadelphia a New York por una mona, que faltaba en su espectáculo, claro a los pocos días el hombre volvió y le entrego el dinero a Eric, dando le las gracias por confiar en él, ese fue el día en que Jake aprendió que a veces importa más el corazón que la razón" "y ni hablar de Tommy, un niño de un orfanato al que Eric lo cuidaba, él lo quería adoptar pero se dio cuenta de que Tommy necesitaba algo mejor que él, así que a pesar de que Eric lo amaba y lo dejo ir; California era mejor que él" oía atentamente las palabras de su padre. Eric no era muy inteligente que digamos, pero Eric a él le dio un consejo de los más sabios "pierde un amigo, pierde a todos, piérdete tu" Él amaba a su hermano mayor Eric, y por su corazón sabía que no iba a decepcionar a Eric.

Él no tenía el sarcasmo de Morgan que en muchas ocasiones lo saco de apuros, Morgan y el eran los más pequeños así que fue con quien más convivio ya que sus dos hermanos desde que nació vivían lejos, recordó cuando tenía 5 años y Morgan lo defendió de unos niños unos años más grandes que el pero muchos años más chicos que ella. A su mente vino las palabras que dijo "tú serás mejor personas que ellos hermanito", recordó cuando una noche a los 8 años y despertó exaltado, tuvo una pesadilla y la única persona que despertó para ver que sucedía fue ella, y entonces permaneció toda la noche junto a él.

19:45:30

¿Qué sería de ellos?...

¿Qué pensaría Shawn? Sin duda para el Shawn era su 4 hermano mayor, Shawn apreciaba y amaba mucho de Él, apreciaba porque el mismo años en que el padre de Shawn murió a los pocos días nació él y le dio esperanza a Shawn, fue la primera vez después de la muerte de su padre que el abrió su corazón, y él le dijo al bebe débil atreves de la incubadora que no quería que la segunda vez que pisaba un hospital en ese años terminara como la primera, Shawn le suplico al pequeño bulto débil que se quedara con ellos, al final del día, Shawn lo amaba porque era parte de su familia adoptiva "los Matthews".

Por otro lado estaba ella. Shawn al final del día era como un padre para ella y ella era como una hija para él, algo que ninguno de los dos tubo en su vida, ellos eran el complemento el uno del otro y ¿entonces? Como se sentiría el respecto a la situación, ella por un momento pensó en lo mucho que un desconocido le cambio la vida, ahora siendo como un padre, sin duda ella cuando pensaba en su futuro solo había una cosa que imaginaba: "Shawn llevándola al altar, entregándola al hombre con el pasaría el resto de su vida, ella amaba incondicionalmente a Shawn, no quería decepcionarlo.

¿Qué pensaría Topanga? La primera persona que la vio llorar; todavía recuerda aquel día en el que llego a la casa de su nueva amiga del kínder, recuerda ser recibida por una mujer muy hermosa de cabello castaño muy parecido al de su nueva amiga, recuerda lo amable que fue con ella, lo atenta que fue, y entonces pasaron los años y la hermosa mujer de cabello castaño le seguía dando la bienvenida en su acogedora casa, y eso la hacía sentir especial Topanga Lawrence-Matthews era su segunda madre, se preocupaba por ella, le daba de comer, cenar, desayunar, e incluso en varios de sus cumpleaños Topanga era la que organizaba pequeñas fiestas ya que su madre trabajaba.

Topanga nunca se ha olvidado de cuando nació; nunca se ha olvidado la primera vez que lo vio, era tan pequeño y tan frágil, él estaba en esa pequeña caja transparente llamada incubadora y tenía tubos por todas partes, para Topanga era su hermano menor al que estaba a punto de perder; ciertamente ella había dejado de ser la pequeña niña que creía que todo estaría bien pero aquel pequeño niño de apariencia frágil le hizo recordar que muchas veces entre ellas que la esperanza tiene que permanecer incluso aunque las posibilidades estén 1% contra 99%. Ese pequeño niño le había enseñado una gran lección, pero ahora el que tenía que enseñar si le había fallado; ambos le había fallado.

¿Qué pensaría Riley? Nunca olvidara cuando la conoció. Era el 1er día de jardín de niños, todos los niños llevaban gran cantidad de comida, ella solo llevaba una manzana, ella se encontraba sentada en una jardinera lejana a todos los demás niños quienes estaban jugando, entonces mientras miraba a sus zapatos que claramente no eran nuevos como los de los demás, además de que quedaban volando del suelo, vio bajo sus pies columpiándose un par de zapatos muy relucientes, lentamente levanto la vista hasta encontrarse con el rostro de una hermosa niña con una enorme sonrisa que dejaba a la vista sus dientes chuecos, cabello castaño largo y ondulado y ojos cafés chocolate, la niña le extendió la mano y le dio la mitad de su sándwich, pero desde ese momento ambas estuvieron la una por la otra, cuando Riley tenía 8 años y enfermo de pulmonía ella llego a su cuarto atreves de la ventana y simplemente se sentó a un lado toda la noche solo a hacerle compañía, cuando ella tenía 10 años estaba sola en su casa y tuvo una pesadilla le llamo a Riley a lo que Riley le pidió a su padre que la llevara a casa de su mejor amiga, su padre accedió, claro solo se quedó como una hora por que le daba miedo el barrio en donde vivía, pero esa hora valió la pena. Ambas estaban ahí la una por la otra.

Ese es uno de los pocos recuerdos que tiene de esa parte de su infancia y es cuando sus padres le informaron con palabras más tiernas cómo fueron posible que su hermano mayor Cory tendrían un hijo, él era feliz con la sensación de que tendría con quien jugar a los carritos, su sobrino, tiempo después sufrió la decepción cuando se enteró que sería niña, pero el prometió que la cuidaría aunque viviese a cientos de kilómetros de ella, y entonces la vio, era hermosa en su pequeña manta de color rosa, cabello rizado y castaño, manos pequeñas, ojos cerrados, era hermosa pero él se tenía que ir Philadelphia no estaba cerca de New York. Él la amaba sabía que él le podía contar cualquier cosa y que ella le contaría a el cualquier cosa insignificante o estúpida que pareciera, pero estaba vez era algo terrible, con la sensibilidad de Riley sabía que saldría lastimada. Ambos sabían que saldría decepcionada.

¿Qué pensaría Cory? ¿Quién era Cory? Recuerda un día en el que tenía cerca de 6 años de edad, era acción de gracias, toda su familia sentada a la mesa, compartiendo la comida, entonces todos se tomaron de las manos, su padre empezó la oración dando gracias, a mitad de la oración el levanto la vista hacia su familia, cada uno de ellos con los ojos cerrados, agarrados de la mano y el rostro inclinado, vio su pequeña mano que estaba siendo sostenida por otra mucho más grande, entonces vio el rostro de la persona que lo sostenía, era su hermano mayor Cory y entonces lo admiro, admiro su grandeza, admiro su confianza, admiro la forma única con la que amaba a Topanga, el no comprendía ese tipo de amor pero lo admiro, esa misma noche el vio como Cory sostenía a su pequeña bebe de 2 años entre sus brazos y le cantaba para hacerla dormir, y entonces él se dio cuenta de algo, "quiero ser como Cory cuando sea grande". Era un secreto, pero de todos sus hermanos su "favorito" era Cory, pero, cuando tenía 12 años vio que él nunca sería como Cory. Cory era reservado amante de béisbol, historietas, los deporte, etc. Y él aunque jugaba béisbol su verdadera pasión era la música él un alma libre, cosa que Cory no era. Tenía 14 años cuando conoció a su primera novia que a los pocos días cortaron porque a él no se le hacía muy interesante sobre el amor y esas cosas pero lo más raro es que él quería sentir amor, entonces se dio cuenta, si tan solo amara el 1% de lo que ama Cory sería suficiente para toda la vida. Amaba a Cory.

La segunda vez que fue a casa de Riley fue cuando lo conoció Cory era muy guapo y ella se enamoró de él, no malinterpreten mis palabras, se enamoró de él como un padre, amo la forma en la que trataba a Riley algo que ella nunca había tenido, pero sobre todo amaba como se comportaba con ella. Con el paso de los años Cory Matthews fue como un padre para ella, a su memoria viene cuando tenía 8:00 y se cayó de la patineta, se rompió la cabeza su madre no estaba ahí pero Cory si, y mientras estaba llorando en el suelo sintió unos brazos sosteniéndola fuertemente levanto su vista nublosa y observo a el padre de su mejor amiga con los ojos puestos en la calle, corriendo a toda velocidad rumbo al hospital más cerca, al llegar ahí Cory la puso sobre una camilla, recibió 5 puntadas y entonces cuando todo ya estaba bien lo volvió a ver, la sostuvo nuevamente entre sus brazos y la llevo a su casa y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió segura. Había reprobado su primer examen de matemáticas, se sentía estúpida, tenía 10 años, Cory la vio y esa semana le dio un curso intensivo de matemáticas y nunca olvidara lo que le enseño, tenía 13 años cuando atreves de repisas en la biblioteca le regalo un celular (vaya regalo) pero también le dio algo más importante una caja de colores, cumplía 14 (esto no fue más que el año pasado) y la primera persona que le dio su regalo fue el, entonces ella se dio cuenta de que Cory Matthews no era como su padre, Cory Matthews era su padre.

No quería decepcionar a su padre.

No quería decepcionar a su hermano.

19:46:00

Sus mente divagaron más tiempo, ella sentada en la taza de baño esperando, y el acostado en su cama esperando.

19:46:45

El reloj marca la hora exacta…

Ni un minuto más y ningún minuto menos…

19:46:46

Cada tic-tac que hace es un segundo menos de la espera pero un segundo más cerca del resultado…

19:46:47

Cada tic-tac se detiene su corazón…

19:46:48

19:46:49

19:46:50

Y ahí esta otro tic-tac tedioso, otro tic-tac que detiene su corazón, otro tic-tac que determinara su futuro y no es una estúpida exageración.

Si le hubiesen dicho hace dos meses que viviría lo que está viviendo tal vez (pero solo tal vez) hubiera actuado con más precaución…

19:46:51

Y ahí está otro maldito tic-tac…

No es que se arrepienta de nada pero si el resultado es positivo su vida cambiara por completo.

19:47:00

Cada vez estaba más cerca.

19:48:00

Y más cerca.

19:48:01

Entonces sintieron los verdaderos nervios.

Estaban a cerca de 30 segundos.

Las piernas de ambos temblaban, sus manos sudaban, sus cabezas comenzaban a palpitar.

19:48:30

Casi era el momento y la presión se ejercía sobre ellos.

19:49:00

El voltio a ver el reloj y en cuanto vio la hora su mente comenzó a girar, no lo soportaba, quería que todo fuese rápido.

Ella vio el suelo del baño y le pareció lejano.

19:49:30

Sin duda los 5 minutos más largos de su vida.

19:49:40

Era hora.

Ella se levantó de la taza de baño y dio un pequeño paso para llegar al lavamanos donde se encontraba la prueba. La tomo entre sus manos con los ojos cerrados, dio un suspiro, y lentamente abrió los ojos.

19:50:15

La perilla de la puerta del baño lentamente se abrió, el sonido llego a sus oídos, se levantó de la cama lo más rápido que puedo, la vio a los ojos, no había duda. Sus ojos se veían rojos con gana de llorar, él no tenía que ver la prueba para saber el resultado en ella. Dio unos pasos hasta alcanzarla y simplemente le rodeo con sus brazos, ella se recargo en él y comenzó a sollozar soltando la prueba en el suelo. Sabían ambos que su futuro acababa de cambiar

-todo estará bien- le susurro a su oído, él no sabía si estarían bien pero esas palabras la habían calmado. Era lo único que necesitaba

-estaremos bien-


End file.
